


absolutely

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: All She Could Be [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, happy epilogue no 3, happy fluff, picnics in the park and a proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the summer they were nineteen, when Ymir decided for sure she was going to marry Historia. Looking at her so happy, smiling so widely, she knew it. Historia was the one she wanted to spend her life with. </p>
<p>Five years later, she was completely decided. When she thought about the future, there was no way she could see herself without Historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	absolutely

 

Ymir woke long before Historia, as was the plan. Before leaving their bedroom, she stopped to look at her beautiful girlfriend. Their window faced east, something Historia had insisted on, and she had carefully laid out the furniture in that room so that every morning, they were woken by the sun’s light shining on their faces. Ymir tried to pretend it was annoying as fuck and tease Historia about it, but honestly, there was something about it she loved.

Being woken naturally by a gentle light, being able to look at your girlfriend’s perfect face for a while before your alarm going off, well, that was really great. 

A soft smile on her face, she slipped out of the room, grabbing a muffin from the kitchen before leaving their apartment.

\--

Historia woke to an empty and cold bed, sleep-muddled mind grasping for straws as to why Ymir wasn’t there. The light from the window was strange, a little too bright for the normal time when she woke up.

Rolling over and protecting her eyes from the sunlight, she called for Ymir, sighing when she heard nothing in return.

She sat up, rubbing at her face sleepily, hair sticking up in tangles, and checked her phone, laughing at the joke Mikasa had sent her an hour earlier.

Sighing at the time, she slipped out from underneath the covers, grumpily leaving her nest of warmth for the bathroom.

There was a note on the mirror in Ymir’s scrawly handwriting, telling her she had to run errands but would be back later, and “You should wear your really pretty sundress and not have plans for later. For me?” Historia smiled, wondering what Ymir was planning, and took the note off the mirror, laying it on the counter.

A few hours later, Ymir was back, a small smile on her face, and Historia’s curiosity grew. She was sitting at their counter, absently twisting around on the movable barstool, sketching out a makeup design for a new project.

“I’m home, so you should stop doing your thing and pay attention to me.”

Historia looked up, trying not to laugh and setting her pencil down.

“Why should I pay attention to _you_?”

Ymir smiled, kissing her forehead as a nicer greeting, and Historia couldn’t help but love the excitement in her eyes.

“Because we’re gonna go have a picnic in the park. The weather’s fucking beautiful and so are you, let’s go.”

Historia looked away from Ymir to see no clouds in the sky out of their window, turning back with a smile.

“Okay.”

\--

They walked to the park a few blocks away, hand in hand, Ymir carrying a basket she had put together while out, Historia pointing out gorgeous flowers and various animals.

When they got there, Historia would have dragged Ymir over to the river, but she stopped her, laying out the blanket in the shade of a tree, unpacking the basket, containing their favorite foods and a thermos of lemonade.

Historia reached for a sandwich immediately, Ymir laughing at her eagerness. She blushed, holding her hand up to cover her mouth as she talked.

“Sh- shut up, I’m hungry.”

She finished her mouthful, smiling at Ymir, looking around the park.

“So what’s the occasion?”

“Nothing. Do I have to have a reason?”

Historia glanced at Ymir, hearing that tone in her voice she got when she was lying, but ignored it, shrugging. She’d find out eventually.

They ate together, sharing the lemonade, laughing, talking, kissing, and Historia was so happy.

She loved Ymir just as much as she did when they were eighteen, loved the freckles on her face and the enthusiasm in her voice just as much as she did that first night in the diner when she thought Ymir was just a stranger she would never see again.

How wrong she had been.

They finished their food, and Ymir laid down to stare up at the sky, Historia resting her head on Ymir’s chest.

The two stayed like that for a while.

Historia knew Ymir’s heartbeat better than she knew her own, and lying there, she could hear it quickening. She pushed herself up, looking to Ymir with worry.

“What’s wrong, love?”

Ymir met her gaze, anxiety in her eyes, and Historia sat up completely, dress flowing out around her as she took her hand.

“Ymir. I’m serious, what’s wrong?”

She laughed nervously, using Historia to pull her up to a sitting position, other hand in her pocket.

“Well, um, I’m just being an idiot, I swear, please don’t worry too much, I’m just anxious and it’s ridiculous.”

Before Historia could ask, she unfolded, one knee remaining grounded, the other bent in front of her, drawing a small box out of her pocket.

Ymir smiled at Historia, amber eyes bright with affection, flipping the box open as she started talking.

“Historia, my love, I… I can’t see a future without you in it. I can’t see me in a year, five years, ten years, without you. I’ve loved you, been in love with you, since we were eighteen and terrified and just trying to survive. I’m so grateful we’re not that anymore. I love our apartment in the morning when you don’t wanna get up. I love living with you. I love being with you. I love waking up from an unsettling dream and your warmth, your presence beside me is the only thing that lets me go back to sleep. I love _you_. So… would you marry me?”

Historia’s eyes were brimming with tears, but despite them, she radiated happiness, looking at Ymir like nothing else mattered. She choked out her answer, Ymir gently taking her hand.

“Absolutely. Of course, you dork, there’s no reason on Earth I would say no for.”

Ymir laughed, slipping the ring onto Historia’s finger, sitting back down and leaning against her.

“Don’t call me a dork, I’m trying to be romantic.”

The ring was intricate, a mix between a soft bronze and gold, little dots of metal circling the top and bottom, smaller stones in a criss-cross pattern, and what Historia supposed was diamond in the center, sparkling in the sunlight. It fit perfectly on her finger, and she turned to look at Ymir, sitting beside her in the shade on such a perfect day, and Historia fell in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia's ring is [here](https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=667&q=engagement+rings&oq=engage&gs_l=img.1.0.0l10.1472.2388.0.3764.6.4.0.2.2.0.94.323.4.4.0....0...1ac.1.38.img..1.5.242.6r4w26pkEJA#hl=en&q=unique%20engagement%20rings&revid=1924935385&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=rEtE1PtgT7tdRM%253A%3BSPbL5w9Nc3n-JM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.crazyforus.com%252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2013%252F12%252Fring-44.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.crazyforus.com%252F%253Ftag%253Dunique-engagement-ring-settings%3B650%3B650) (be sure to let it load) and yes all I did was google engagement rings don't look at me like that.  
> HELLO YES KATE DOES A REALLY AMAZING YMIR VOICE SO YOU ALL SHOULD GO LISTEN TO HER ESPECIALLY BECAUSE I SENT HER YMIR'S LIL MONOLOGUE BEFORE I POSTED THIS AND ITS LITERALLY PERFECT: [here](http://ymirs-voice.tumblr.com/post/80863400006/another-recording-from-one-of-rosesandcinnamons)


End file.
